


Light To My Moth

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Green Beer & Kisses 2014 Porn Battle.<br/>Snow takes Emma for a walk in the woods. Emma really appreciates her Mom's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light To My Moth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Light To My Moth, Once Upon A Time, Snow/Emma, ass worship

'Emma!'

'What, Snow?'

Snow fixed a steely look upon her daughter. Emma wilted under the disapproving expression.

'What, Mom?'

'Better,' sniffed Snow. 'I just thought you ought to stop staring at my behind before you walk into that tree.'

'What, tr...'

Lucky for Emma, she'd had her hands out in front of her as she had begun asking her question. Her fingers, on the other hand, didn't feel so lucky.

'Ah, fuck!' exclaimed Emma, whipping her hands towards her face, she pursed her lips and blew on her stinging digits.

'My poor Baby. Here, let me,' said Snow, taking one of Emma's hands into her own.

Emma watched enraptured as her mother opened her lips, and then lowered them around her main digits. She stifled a moan as she felt Snow's tongue caressing her fingers. She couldn't look away, especially as Snow made sure to tend to each and every finger. To the thumbs, she gave ticklish kisses.

'Do you feel better now?' asked Snow, she smiled as Emma stepped closer and tickled her ear with her breath.

'I feel more than better,' whispered Emma.

'Good to hear,' replied Snow, tilting her head to nuzzle Emma's cheek. 'Now, shall we continue our walk?'

Emma shook her head.

'I deserve to claim compensation,' said Emma.

'Against who?' asked Snow, who then rolled her eyes at the trail Emma's were on once more. 'Or should I say what?'

'Your rear.'

'Indeed. And how exactly would you like to cash in your claim?'

'Like this,' replied Emma, lightly grasping one of Snow's hand into hers, the other on a hip and she walked her mother into a tree. 'Turn around please.'

Snow obliged, making sure to rub up against Emma as she did. Emma placed one hand on the bark near Snow's face, pressed herself against her mother, and then nibbled on her ear, 'God, Mom. Why are you so hot?'

'Mmm,' was the only reply she received, as Snow was rather distracted by Emma's free hand was making it's new mission in life to pull Snow's robin egg blue peasant skirt all the way up.

'Stay where you are,' said Emma, starting to slide down Snow's body.

'What do you say?' Snow managed to gasp out, ass thrust out at the groping from Emma.

'Please, Mommy.'

'My good girl,' breathed out Snow.

Emma continued her trip down and flipped the skirt over her head. She was now under her mother's skirt, and nicely up close her to gorgeous derriere. Impossibly pale, even more so than the rest of her skin. Perfect for marking. Emma gently ran her nails across Snow's left cheek, savouring the shiver elicited from the action. She did the same to the right, but at the same time pull the material of Snow's underwear across the left cheek, exposing the skin. Emma kissed the pale globe before raking her teeth down it. She licked the dimple where her mother's ass met her back, and then pulled the panties down. She cautiously used one hand to gently pet her mother's vulva as her mouth continued to kiss and lick the smooth skin in front of her.

'You're soaking wet,' said Emma, Snow could hear that little bit of awe in her voice, as though Emma still couldn't believe that Snow loved her this much, could want her this much.

'Just for you, Baby.'

She sucked hard on Snow's right butt cheek and thrust two fingers inside of her mother, starting building up a rhythm. She relished in the movement of Snow's hips, ass stuck out as far as possible to get maximum attention, hips rolling in time with the thrusts of her fingers. Emma pressed her cheek against Snow's undulating ass, shifting to dip her tongue into her mother and then to drag it up against her right ass cheek. With her left hand grasping Snow's left cheek, her teeth digging into the right, and her fingers in as deep as possible inside Snow White, it was then that Emma decided that walks in the forest might not be so bad after all, as long as her Mommy was around.


End file.
